Echo Wing
Echo Wing is a thestral that is Thunder Night’s older brother and also the Jinchuriki of Three-Tails. Personality He possesses an easy-going personality, something that is clearly different from his younger brother’s. Echo Wing enjoys traveling from one place to another and sleeping with a different mare every night, what makes him a marenizer. Due to his status as Jinchuriki, Echo endured a lot of rejection towards the inhabitants of the kingdom where he used to live and later in Hollow Shades. The scorn he was subjected with was such that he couldn’t endure anymore that he ended up leaving, even if that meant abandoning his younger brother. However, although he possesses a lot of faults, he does love his younger brother dearly, having leaving him behind when he left Hollow Shadows knowing that he would do better without him. Skills He has the same skills as a normal thestral. As a Jinchuriki, Echo is granted a significant amount of energy and stamina from the beast. Because of his connection with Three-Tails, Echo got the ability of elemental manipulation with water, being able to produce water clones. With the water nature, he can also create water mirrors that can reflect attacks by rotating the "mirror" 90°, causing the reflections to emerge and materialise from the mirror and collide with the mirrored targets. He could also create a mist by condensing the air and also make it hallucinogenic and he was able to create water waves. He could voluntarily get in the second phase of the Jinchuriki transformation and also turn into his Tailed Beast. His power as Jinchuriki is called Coral Touch, that causes corals to grow on any surface he chooses, when used on opponents, it restricts their movement and eventually immobilises them. Relationships Family Thunder Night Thunder Night is Echo Wing’s younger brother and the two have a very complicated relationship. Echo abandoned Thunder Night when the former was old enough and the latter was still a teenager. Since then, Thunder Night never forgave Echo for leaving him without a family. It is latter revealed that Echo just did that because he couldn’t stand the other ponies’ rejection for being a Jinchuriki and that he left Thunder Night because he knew he could have a better life without him. After knowing his motives, Thunder Night was able to reconcile with Echo. Moonlight Sonnet As, when they met, she was trying to capture him, their relationship is not very good. Family Tree Description in the Saga Background Echo Wing is related to the king of a now extinct thestral kingdom. Because of that, he is chosen as Jinchuriki, when the former was at edge of death. That made the inhabitants to avoid him. When his mother was pregnant with his younger brother, the kingdom was attacked by the Lord of Chaos’ servants and she is able to escape with him. His father perished after helping his family to escape. He and his mother end up in Hollow Shades, where Thunder Night is born. However his mother ends up dying while giving birth, leaving him and Thunder Night orphans. Thunder Night and Echo grow up together and happy, but when Echo is no able to endure the rejection of the other inhabitants for being a Jinchuriki, he leaves Hollow Shades when he is old enough, leaving his brother there, knowing he would do something with his life better than if he was with him. However, without knowing the reason why his brother abandoned him, Thunder Night starts to develop some hate towards him. Now living all by himself, Echo becomes errant and also a marenizer. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In “Two Brothers, a Troubling Past”, with Two-Tails now extracted and sealed, Adagio and Moonlight go after him. Knowing they are now after the Jinchuriki of Three-Tails, Golden Paladin asks Thunder Night to go take him before it’s too late. He is able to locate him in Las Pegasus, where, after a brief argument, Thunder Night reveals his intensions to Echo and tries to take him in, but the older brother uses his skills as Jinchuriki to immobilize the younger one and then escape. However, Thunder Night is able to dispose the coral Echo used on him and then is able to reach him. After Echo ends up sharing all his history and pain, Thunder Night is able to convince him to go to Golden Paladin, but, at that moment, Moonlight and Adagio appears. In “The Capture of Three-Tails”, he and his brother have to face Moonlight and Adagio. After a retreat from the formers, the two sirens attack them. Although Thunder Night tries to appeal to Moonlight, she and Adagio subdue them with their voices. Echo, however, is not able to endure their songs and attack them, getting in the second phase and then turning into Three-Tails. But Moonlight is able to defeat the Tailed Beast and then captured him and then she and Adagio disappear with him. In “The Capture of Four-Tails”, he is seen lying on the floor, before the extraction cerimony, where the Lord of Chaos and his villains start to extract Three-Tails from him. In “Moonlight’s Song of Pain”, Echo Wing is revealed to have Three-Tails extracted from him, causing him to die after that. In "The War Begins", Echo Wing, along with the other reincarnated beings, is summoned by Gentle Light. In "Convincing King Aspen", as dawn broke on the second day of the war, it was revealed that the General of Chaos had turned the reincarnated jinchuriki's eyes into the same as the dark ponies he used on his invasion to the Light Kingdom. In "Star Enters the Battle", Echo Wing is seen with the other reincarnated jinchuriki under the control of the General of Chaos. In "The Regents Assemble", he and the other reincarnated jinchuriki and the General of Chaos meet with Star and Hawthorn. In "Confront of Jinchuriki", he and the other reincarnated jinchuriki were sent into battle. After the enemy evaded Black Granite's attack, Echo used his Water Mirror Spell to counter their attacks; repelling them momentarily. However, when this initial assault failed, he, like the others, unleashes the power of their respective tailed beast by materialising the first of his tails. Incapacitated in the wake of the Eight-Tails' devastating attack, after Hawthorn's recent transformation, Echo was then restrained by the latter's sealing spell. However, before the spell's completion, he managed to escape by adopting his second phase form, where he then proceeds to strike Star from behind and covering him in coral. In "Four-Tails, the Monkey King", regrouping with the other reincarnated jinchuriki, after Shining and Blue's intervention, Echo charged past the pair towards Star. Rallying once again, he along with the other jinchuriki prepare to confront the two the two unicorns, after Vapour Fist's previous attack is thwarted by Shining. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Thestrals Category:Jinchuriki Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Beings